Último Pensamiento
by Inur
Summary: Pequeño IAl final de todo, tras la última batalla, Vanitas le confiesa algo a Ventus, algo que puede cambiar su destino para siempre. ¿Esa confesión hará cambiar el modo de actuar y de ver el mundo de Ventus? Vanitasmuestra su lado más humano.


Hola a todos. Antes de nada decir que este pequeño fic lo escribí antes de leerme la biografía de Vanitas, por eso hay algunas cosas que no cuadran, como el color de sus ojos. Pero bueno, ya que es un final y quería mostrar un cambio en él…, Espero que os guste.

ÚLTIMO PENSAMIENTO

Y ahí, en ese momento, al final de todo, se dio cuenta de que en el fondo, él Vanitas, sentía envidia de Ventus.

¿Envidia? ¿Envidia por qué? ¿Qué tenía ese mocoso qué él quisiera? Una familia, amigos…. Alguien que se preocupase por él… ¿Cómo era posible que tuviera esos sentimientos? Sólo era un ser vacío, creado a partir de la Oscuridad de Ventus. No tenía corazón, ¿o sí?

Miró a los ojos al muchacho que tenía frente a él. En cualquier caso, era tarde, ya no había marcha atrás, daba igual que tuviese o no un corazón. Y sintió miedo, miedo de si mismo, miedo de ser algo más que la sombra de Ventus.

Dio un grito, un grito que heló la sangre del joven rubio que por un momento vaciló. Ese grito desgarrador había salido de lo más profundo de su alma. Ventus no se movió, se quedó allí, la Llave Espada en mano, mirando a su archienemigo y, por un momento, le dio lástima.

\- ¿E-estás bien?- pudo decir al fin Ventus.

Pudo sujetar al chico cuando este cayó en sus brazos, aparentemente agotado. Entonces pudo ver sus ojos, unos ojos azules como el fondo del mar. Y no vio odio ni rencor en ellos, ni aquella oscuridad que había visto antes, vio luz en ellos, y felicidad. ¿Pero cómo era posible? Vanitas era la encarnación de la Oscuridad de su Corazón, no podía haber luz en sus ojos. Era algo… imposible.

\- Terra y Aqua- murmuró-. Ventus, cuida de tus amigos, ten aquello que yo no puedo tener.

\- ¿De qué hablas?

\- No lo sé- confesó Vanitas-. Sólo… no sé, parecías tan feliz con ellos qué…

Ventus dudó un momento.

\- Si quisieras, también podrías tenerlos.

Vanitas rió.

\- Claro.

\- Lo digo enserio.

Se miraron fijamente.

\- Yo podría ser tu amigo. -Se dio cuenta al final de pronunciar la frase de lo raro que había sonado dicho en voz alta-. Lo llevo pensando un tiempo -confesó-. Creo que… si… nosotros…- Esperó a que su interlocutor se riera de nuevo, pero eso no sucedió.

\- Ven, yo… ¿tras todo esto, me pides que seamos amigos?

\- Suena estúpido, ¿verdad?

Vanitas se acercó al rubio y le puso una mano en el hombro. Sonrió.

\- No tan estúpido como yo. Ese Xehanort es… un idiota. ¿Cómo se le ocurrió qué un tapón como tu podía con aquellos monstruos? Tuve que venir yo para ayudarte. Si no, seguirías siendo un debilucho llorica.

Hubo un instante de tensión, pero al final Ventus se echó a reír. Tras todo aquél lío era lo único que podía hacer Tras un momento, los dos se estaban riendo juntos, no como enemigos o como conocidos, si no como hermanos. Como si ese acto fuera algo que los dos llevaban esperando toda la vida. Algo que aliviaba sus corazones de una carga muy pesada.

\- Es cierto- dijo Vanitas tras un momento- Si lo miramos desde esa perspectiva, tú y yo seríamos hermanos.

\- Supongo que sí.

\- Aunque supongo que ya da igual. Xehanort ya habrá cumplido su deseo y nosotros no seremos más que un vago recuerdo.

Esta vez fue Ventus quien le puso una mano en el hombro.

\- Pues… lo seremos juntos- dijo muy convencido-. Y que Xehanort haga lo que quiera- Vanitas asintió-. Sí, supongo que su intención era crear un ser vacío llamado Vanitas, pero no lo logró, te creó a ti.

\- Me enfrentaba contigo porque tenía envidia de ti, envidia de tu relación con Aqua y Terra. Y bueno, Xehanort era mi… ¿Padre? -Los dos temblaron ante esta perspectiva-. Le debía obediencia.

Ventus se cruzó de brazos y miró al suelo, estaban flotando en el centro de un remolino de oscuridad. De pronto vio, a lo lejos un punto de luz.

\- Pues eso ya se terminó.-Le tendió la mano y Vanitas se acercó-. Dejemos todo eso atrás, empecemos de nuevo. Hagamos como si nada hubiese pasado. Emprendamos otro viaje, pero esta vez como hermanos.

Vanitas lo miró un momento, sopesando los pros y los contras de la idea de Ventus. Él ya no tenía razón para seguir existiendo, llevar a Ventus a la Necrópolis, luchar contra él para forjar la llave espada X… Después de todo lo que había pasado y Ventus le decía que fuera con él cuando sólo era un ser de oscuridad…. Pero, ¿y si ya no lo era? ¿Y si ahora era algo más? ¿Y si ahora tenía un corazón propio? ¿Y si ahora era un ser como Ventus? Quería saberlo, quería saber quién era. Quería saber lo que era. Cómo era tener un hermano y sentir que alguien se preocupaba por ti y te necesitaba.

Dio un paso y tomó la mano de su hermano y juntos se encaminaron hacia la luz, la luz que significaba un nuevo comienzo para él y, con su último pensamiento, ya como un niño normal, pensó que Xeehanort se equivocaba. Sí, antes de nacer todo es oscuridad, pero la vida comienza en el momento que se vislumbra por primera vez la luz.

Nota del autor

Hola, espero que os haya gustado, a mi mucho. La trama sucede un poco deprisa,. Pero creo que es una bonita historia en la que muestro su lado más tierno y humano. Me encanta este personaje y quería mostrar otra faceta suya, en realidad, creo que voy a irr publicado varios capítulos en serie dedicados a este personaje, ya me diréis en vuestros reviews que os parece mi idea y esta historia.

Un saludo.


End file.
